Season 3
Season three of the Full House originally aired on ABC between September 22, 1989 and May 4, 1990. Plot In season three, Danny and Rebecca's talk show takes a spike in popularity, Jesse and Rebecca begin dating while Jesse prepares to leave his rebellious ways in the past, and Joey searches for ways to launch his comedy career. In this season, Michelle turns three years old and is admitted into preschool, Stephanie turns seven and starts second grade, and D.J. turns twelve and begins junior high school. Characters This is the first season to feature Rebecca Donaldson as a main character, and in the opening credits (seen hanging the Wake Up, San Francisco sign outside the KFLH studios, with "and" preceding her name). * John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis * Bob Saget as Danny Tanner * Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone * Candace Cameron as D.J. Tanner * Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Michelle Tanner * Lori Loughlin as Rebecca Donaldson Recurring *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler Time change Starting with this season, the show leads off ABC's new TGIF block ( ), created by Jim Janicek http://www.youtube.com/user/Janicekmedia. ("TGIF" was based on "Thank God It's Friday", but ABC said that its abbreviation stood for "Thank Goodness It's Funny".) On occasion, the cast would preview their show, as well as the other shows in the block (in this case, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, and Just the Ten of Us; for the block's premiere night only, the fourth show was postponed by a special preview of the short-lived comedy Free Spirit), and even sign off for the night. For its first season, it featured a mascot named Friday the Mouse, who always had a knack of destroying clocks (even alarm clocks), as he always found them annoying. Teaser change Starting this season and continuing through season five, the show's logo (in yellow) swirls out to the left of the Golden Gate Bridge, using the shot from the title sequence. Theme song variation This season only, the theme song alternates between the extended version and an abbreviated version that goes into the chorus after the first two lines. This is not to be confused with the version that is used in syndicated repeats ("You miss your old familiar friends, they're just waiting around the bend"). Opening-credits sequence :See also: Opening credits gallery This season only, there are four opening sequences, and each one varies depending on theme song (see above) and whether or not Becky is in the episode: :1a: Carrying over from last season, the sequence features a time-lapse of Michelle smiling, and then fades to a zoom-out with Michelle in her car seat with the family riding on the Golden Gate Bridge in Danny's car "Bullet", followed by a fade to another zoom-out. Then the title logo appears on a wide shot of the bridge, after which it fades. We then cut to the family playing soccer in the park (in reality, this was done at in Los Angeles), with Michelle cheering the family on and the girls scoring a goal and giving s. Then the cast is introduced, with the adults (Stamos, Saget, and Coulier) at the park; Jesse watching the family while lounging near a tree, Danny sporting a jacket, and Joey watching the rest of the family. The girls (Cameron, Sweetin, & Olsen Twins) are shown on set and are the only ones to get image updates, with D.J. talking on the phone while sitting on her bed and polishing her nails, Stephanie getting ready to depart for school and giving us a thumbs up, and Michelle wearing a tutu and dancing in her room with her new pencil bed in the background. The image of the cast running towards the camera carries over, followed by the family contributing to the supermarket shopping, with new images following: D.J. riding Rocket from ("D.J.'s Very First Horse"), Michelle and Jesse kissing and hugging in her room, Danny dust-busting the vacuum cleaner, the girls in D.J. and Stephanie's room, and combing each other's hair while sitting on Stephanie's bed (Michelle combing a doll's hair, Stephanie combing Michelle's hair, and D.J. combing Stephanie's hair), and Michelle taking a phone call in Joey's room as he and Jesse have a little fun with her. The image of the guys hanging out at the park carries over, and the last image update has a family cookout in the backyard, with Jesse putting a hot dog on Michelle's plate and kissing her as Danny carries her over to the table and the rest of the family joins them. It ends with fades to zoom-outs to the Tanner house, their entire neighborhood, and then a wide shot of the city (with Jeff Franklin's creator credit fading in and out, and is now bottom-aligned). :1b: Same as 1a, except with Becky in the sequence, the image of Danny dust-busting the vacuum cleaner gets knocked out. :2a: In addition to abbreviating the theme song, the sequence is as follows: The supermarket contributions, the cast running towards the camera before being introduced, the guys hanging out at the park, and the family cookout. :2b: Same as 2a, except with Becky in the sequence, the image of the guys hanging out at the park gets knocked out, with Don Van Atta's producer credit shown at the end of the family cookout image. Closing-credits sequence Just as the opening sequence changes, so does the closing sequence; only this time there are two changes from the previous one: The Tanner house zoom-in is nixed, and the credits end with the family cookout in the backyard, with Jesse putting a hot dog on Michelle's plate and kissing her as Danny carries her over to the table and the rest of the family joins them. The Lorimar Television logo remains the same. There is also a slight change in the harmony in the closing theme song. Episodes Season three consists of 24 episodes. References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons